


the avengers go on a disneyland trip: a saga

by jessloue



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Avengers Family, Avengers Tower, Bucky Barnes & Sam Wilson Friendship, Disney World & Disneyland, Irondad, May Parker (Spider-Man) & Tony Stark Coparenting Peter Parker, NOT STARKER!!!!, One Big Happy Family, Other, Precious Peter Parker, Protective Bucky Barnes, Tony Stark Acting as Peter Parker's Parental Figure, Tony Stark Has A Heart, Vacation, bucky bullies peter (hes just teasing.. i hope)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-13
Updated: 2019-11-12
Packaged: 2021-01-29 19:13:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 584
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21415246
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jessloue/pseuds/jessloue
Summary: tony takes the avengers on a fun trip to disneyland, california!!!! peter spends the night at the tower for the first time the night before they get on the plane for disneyland.*this is all happy fluff to cure ur endgame depression
Relationships: Peter Parker & Avengers Team, Peter Parker & Tony Stark
Kudos: 22





	the avengers go on a disneyland trip: a saga

**Author's Note:**

> ill make this a series why not

« chapter 1 »

Tony gave good hugs. And anyone who Tony hugged would agree with that statement. Peter released from the hug then looked up at his mentor. Tony smiled then ruffled his curls.

"I swear to God you better get to sleep early."

"I know, I know."

"We gotta get up at like-" 

"5 in the morning." Came a voice from the doorway behind the two. It was Steve, who had already gotten his pajamas on and brushed his teeth. He was always ready for bed and constantly harping on the team to sleep early since everyone had a "wack-shit schedule..." quoted directly from the super soldier himself.

"Well what time is it now?" Steve glanced up at the clock and replied, "10pm."

Tony whipped his head back to Peter, "Bed, now. Or else May is going to kill me and hang my head up on her basement wall"

Peter made a face and nervously laughed as his mentor led him into the kid's room. Tony flicked the back of Peter's head then laughed as he flinched.

"Night."

"Goodnight, Mr. Stark!" Peter closed his door and wandered over to his bed and flicked off the lamp. He took out his phone and saw a notification from his best friend, Ned.

_ _ _ _ _ _  
NED at 10:13pm  
how is it?

peter at 10:15pm  
what

NED at 10:15pm  
the tower LMAO

peter at 10:16pm  
OH its good HAHAHAHA we had hot pockets for dinner

NED at 10:16pm  
sick

peter at 10:17pm  
i gotta sleep though, guess when i have to wake up

NED at 10:17pm  
5:30am

peter at 10:17pm  
what howd you know LOL

NED at 10:18pm  
u told me 5023781 times AHAHAHA

peter at 10:18pm  
whatever FIJDUFJKD ill talk to you tomorrow. gn!!!

NED at 10:21pm  
gn!  
_ _ _ _ _ _

Peter plugged his phone into the charger and put it on his bedside table. He rolled over onto his side and stared at the glow-in-the-dark stars that were stuck onto his wall by Sam, who had constantly bragged about decorating Peter's room.

His eyes started to get heavy as he was just about to fall asleep, he heard his phone buzz loudly. Peter jolted awake and turned over to see who in the hell is messaging him.

He picked up his phone. Tony messaged him a photo. He pressed on it and opened it up. The photo was of him, Tony, Bucky, Steve, Sam, Nat, and Pepper posing on the couch with a few buckets of spilled popcorn and Mario Kart on the TV. Peter laughed to himself and saved the picture on his phone.

_ _ _ _ _ _

peter at 10:34pm  
that is photo proof that i CLAPPED everyone at mario kart

Tony Stark at 10:36pm  
What does that mean

peter at 10:36pm  
it means that im the best at mario kart

Tony Stark at 10:37pm  
Thats funny considering you kept falling off the map the entire night

peter at 10:38pm  
AJSNASDHUASJD

Tony Stark at 10:38pm  
What?

peter at 10:39pm  
if u think something is funny u gotta smash ur keyboard to express ur feelings

Tony Stark at 10:41pm  
Asodjajidoa

peter at 10:41pm  
nice

_ _ _ _ _ _

Peter clicked off his phone once more and rested it on his bedside table. He closed his eyes and drifted off into a deep sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> thank u for reading!! there will be more chapters in the future


End file.
